The Doctor goes to Arendell
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: yes I know the title isn't that great. The Doctor and his new companion Christine go to Arendell. This is the second part of My Doctor Who series that I am writing. There are some X-men movie references because I wanted the companion to be a mutant. rated T to be safe.
1. Arival

**So this is Part two of My Doctor Who Series. so far this is looking like its going to be longer than part one and because i am going to follow the story of Frozen. i want to add some enemies from Doctor who in here as well but I cannot decide which ones. please let me know if you have any ideas and let me know how you like it but please try no to be mean about it. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not Own Doctor Who or Frozen. Doctor Who is owned by BBC and even though I'm sure everyone knows who owns Frozen I'll still say that it is owned by Disney to be safe.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine POV

"So Where are we going?" I asked The Doctor. I had just begun to travel with the Doctor and we were about to begin my first trip through Time and Space. "where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked. All the places I could chose ran through my head but i found it too hard to chose one. "Surprise me." I said just excited to be going somewhere besides the school. I am a Mutant and I have the power to phase through objects and some Telekinetic/ Telepathic powers. "alright then How about Arendell? nice little town. been there a few times myself it's usually peaceful but those are the places where I tend have the best adventures." The Doctor said as he pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. "Alright then." I said excited about the adventure that was sure to be coming.

Elsa's POV

Today was my coronation. It had been three years since my parents had died at sea and I was finally of age to officially become Queen. I was nervous. If I did one thing wrong then everyone would know about my powers. I had been trying to conceal them ever since I was 8 years old and had accidentally struck my sister with my powers. I feared them and would gladly give them up if I had the chance. I grabbed a candlestick and a jewelry box and held them to try to practice for the ceremony when I knew I would not be allowed to wear my gloves. "_Conceal don't feel_" I told myself but it didn't work within a matter of seconds they had frozen. I set them down and sighed. Putting it off would only make it worse. "Tell the guards to open up the gaits." I said as i opened the door and I started walking down the hall while telling myself "Conceal Don't Feel" over and over so i could try to get control over my powers. I couldn't afford another mistake like the one I had made with Anna all those years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we were in the ballroom playing in the snow I had created and we had just went down a slide of snow and Anna flew into a giant snow pile. then she jumped off of it and said "catch me!" "hold on." I said and started creating snow piles that were getting larger and larger as they went on and then Anna started going faster. "slow down." I said but Anna didn't listen "Again!" she yelled as she jumped. Then I slipped and fell just as Anna Jumped. "Anna!" I yelled and tried to catch her but missed and hit her head instead. she fell to the ground unconscious and I ran to her side. "MAMA! PAPA!" I yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yes I definitely could not do that again. Even if it meant separating myself from the world, from my sister. Even if she would never understand why. I had to protect her and the best wa to do that was to avoid her as much as possible.

Christine POV

I stepped out of the TARDIS and saw a beautiful town. I couldn't believe it. Just yesterday I had been talking to Rouge about adventures and now here I was in a completely different Time and country! This did not happen everyday. The Doctor and I walked around town and learned that the princess Elsa was going to be crowned queen today. after discussing this we decided to attend the coronation. as we were heading toward the castle i saw a blond man feed a reindeer a carrot then after the reindeer had the carrot in his mouth the man told him to share and the reindeer let him take the carrot out of his mouth after he had taken a bite and the man took a bite out of it. you could see the saliva on it. "_That's disgusting!_" I thought as I looked away and decided not to think about it anymore.

We made it into the church where the coronation was going to be held and found some good seats. A handsome man came over and sat down next to the Doctor who of course being the doctor had to start talking. "Hello I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Christine!" he said to the man who had sat next to us. "Prince Hans of the southern Isles." he said though I could tell he wasn't really interested. in fact something just felt off about him , like as if he were up to something. I saw a girl about my age standing at the front of the church and remembered hearing that there were two princesses and figured she must be the younger sister, Anna I believe her name was.

Then Elsa came in and the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. I instantly realized she must be a mutant. I had felt similar things around Bobby when he was upset. only hers seemed more powerful than Bobby's for some reason. also from the gloves she wore i could guess that she couldn't control her powers. I noticed Hans and Anna wave at each other and something still seemed wrong about him I just could not figure out what. I considered reading his mind but then the ceremony officially started and we all stood. I could easily tell that my theory about her not being able to control her powers was correct when she started showing signs of nervousness when asked to remove her gloves.

Elsa managed to make it through the Coronation without freezing anything to the point that anyone who wasn't looking for it would notice. when we left I whispered to the Doctor "Did you see that?" "see what?" he asked. "Elsa is a Mutant I recognized it immediately she has Ice powers!" I whispered. "Well then It looks like we have a party to crash." the Doctor said with an enormous grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Party Disasters

**YAY chapter 2 is ready! this story has been fun to write. please read and review and let me know how you like it. if you notice something that i need to fix let me know. if I haven't noticed it yet I probably wont notice it until it is pointed out to me. and I would love advice from my readers. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Frozen, X-men, Phantom of the opera, or Doctor who or anything i may have referenced and forgot about. they all belong to their respective owners. I do own my OC though (who just happens to be named after a Phantom Character) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa POV

I was relieved, no one seemed to know about my powers and the party was going well so far. If it continued like this then there wouldn't be any major problems. I wasn't sure what I was expecting a party to be like but I enjoyed it. If only Anna could understand why it can't be like this all the time. but I just couldn't tell her. What would happen if she found out? would I lose control and hurt her again? that was something I was not willing to risk because I loved my sister even if she didn't know that. It was then that I noticed two people who stood out from the rest of the crowd approaching me. They were strangely dressed and the Man had strange hair, though I guess I don't have much room to talk when it comes to strange hair, after all my hair is so blonde it's almost white, i suspect my powers have something to do with it. what happened next i couldn't have possibly been able to prepared myself for.

Christine POV

As Went into the Ballroom I looked around. This was definitely a grand party. I had had my share when I was younger since I was part of the De Chagny (A/N this is a Phantom Of the Opera reference and will be important in a later story) family. I had enjoyed singing and playing my violin at these parties. My family was a very musical based family. But because of their reputation they had disowned me when I had learned of my powers. they believed that Mutants were to be feared and were against mutants so they couldn't possible allow one to remain part of their family. I briefly wondered if all my ancestors would have the same viewpoint then decided it wasn't important right now and showed it to the back of my mind.

We found Elsa and approached her and i started wondering how to tell her that I knew about her powers. She seemed to want to keep them hidden as many mutants do, and i could understand that. People fear what they do not understand so they would likely be out to destroy her if they found out. "_maybe I shouldn't tell her, but then again she seems to fear her powers which is not doing her any good at all._" I thought. The Doctor then decided it was time for introductions. "Hello I'm the Doctor and this is My Companion Christine. First off we would like to congratulate you on your coronation, and second weeeellll maybe it shouldn't be second more like Third but Chritine…."

The Doctor was then interrupted by Princess Anna who was dragging Hans behind her. "Elsa! I mean queen. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said excitedly. "_This can't be good_" I thought. They then proceed to awkwardly ask Elsa to bless their marriage. "_knew it!_" I thought. "Wait I'm confused." Elsa said hoping she had heard wrong. "well we would need a few days to plan out the ceremony…" Anna continued to try to work out the details and I whispered to the Doctor "I have a bad feeling about that guy." Before the Doctor could answer Elsa tried to handle the issue "No ones brothers are visiting and no one is getting married." She said calmly. "wait what?" Anna said in shock. "Anna can I talk to you alone?" "whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us." Anna argued while grabbing Hans' arm. "Fine, You can't marry a man you just meet." The Doctor looked shocked "wait you two just meet today and you are getting married?!" he asked. Anna ignored him and said "You Can if its true love!" "Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked. "More than you, all you know is how to shut people out!" Anna argued. I cringed knowing how hard that must have been for Elsa to hear, knowing about her powers I knew that if she shut people out it was for a reason. :You asked for my blessing and my answer is no." she said "I think you should leave." she said to Hans. "your majesty if I could ease you conscious…. " Hans started but was cut off by Elsa. "No you may not and its time for you to go." "_Good move Elsa_" I thought as Elsa started walking away instructing to he guards that the party was over. then Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled off her glove. "give me back my glove!" Elsa demanded but Anna was having none of it. "Elsa Please I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded. I then realized how lonely she must have been to be living in the castle separated from most people most of her life. "Then Leave." Elsa said. "What did i ever do to you?" Anna asked angrily. "Enough Anna." Elsa said trying to hide the pain in her voice which apparently worked because Anna keep pushing the issue. "No! why do you shut me out? why do you shut the world out." i could tell Elsa couldn't take it anymore as she turned around and yelled "I SAID ENOUGH" unfortunately she lost control at that moment and she created some Ice Spikes. "Sorcery!" said someone who i had heard introduced as the Duke of Weasle town. Elsa looked frightened and fled from of the room as quickly as she could. "Elsa!" Anna yelled after getting over the shock of her sisters newly revealed powers.

The Doctor and I ran to try to stop Elsa and calm her down but she managed to get away freezing the Fjord in the process. "Oh this is bad." the Doctor said. "a friend of mine, Bobby has similar powers but his aren't as powerful." I said. "unfortunately I never learned how to control those type of powers because mine are so different." I said answering the Doctors question before it was asked. The Duke of Weasel Town heard me say this and shouted "SHE'S A MONSTER TOO! GET HER!" but the Doctor was not about to let that happen "No she is not a monster and if you do anything to her then you will have made me your enemy and believe me you do not want that!" he said with more anger than I knew he could possibly possess. Anna stared for a bit then decided to get back to the issue at hand. "Look tonight was my fault. I pushed her so Im the one whos got to go after her." "what?" Hans said while the Duke of the Weasels (as I had decided to call him) said "Yes!" "bring me my horse." she told a nearby guard. "Anna it's dangerous!" Hans said "Elsa's not dangerous." Anna said "I'm coming with you." Hans tried. "No I need you to stay here and watch over the kingdom." Anna said. "We'll come with you won't we Christine?" the Doctor said. "Yes and maybe I can talk to her since I have powers as well maybe she will see that understand what it's like." I said. Anna seemed to consider this for a minute and then agreed. "well then Allons-Y!" the Doctor said and we took off.


	3. To the North Mountain

**here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Doctor Who or any other franchize mentioned in this story. i do however own my OC.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa POV

I couldn't believe It! Anna had gotten engaged to a man she had only meant and I lost control of my powers on top of that. none of this would have even happened if I didn't even have these powers in the first place. I decided that maybe I could sing and see if that helped me calm down at all. I looked around the mountain I had climbed to the top of and began to sing "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation,And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know!" That's when I realized I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone up here. "Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door. I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway." I smiled as I let my cloak be carried away by the wind. and continued my song. "It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand

And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on." I started to form an ice palace around myself and then continued singing. " My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, The past is in the past." to make the transformation complete i threw my crown and used my powers to make myself a beautiful ice dress as I finished my song. "Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway." I turned and used my powers to slam the door to my balcony as I walked inside. maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

Christine POV

I had always enjoyed the snow but this was too much. It seemed to be getting colder and colder by the second. Anna wasn't enjoying this either. we had recently lost the horses they had brought for us and were now on foot. "Snow! It had to be snow! she couldn't have tropical powers that covered the Fjords and….. fire!" she said excitedly as she saw some smoke. "Doctor why didn't we Just take the TARDIS?" I asked. "the TARDIS has a mind of her own we couldn't guarantee that it would take us to Elsa also this is more fun." he said and he walked ahead. Frustrated I used my powers to levitate some snow and dumped it on his head. "you're right this is more fun!" I laughed. I then noticed that Anna had fallen into a stream and her dress froze. The Doctor and I found a safer way down. and we walked over to the little shop we had found and Anna hit the sign to knock the snow off of it so we could read it "Wandering Oakes trading post" Anna read. then some more snow fell off the smaller sign that was hanging below the first "oh and Sauna!" Anna said excitedly.

We walked in and saw a big mad sitting at a counter. "yoo hoo big summer blow out." he continued talking but I wasn't listening instead I looked around the store. and then I heard Anna say "great! for now how about dresses, winter dresses, and boots?" she asked. "that would be in our winter department.' Oaken said gesturing to a section that was almost empty with only two dresses and pairs of boots a rope and a pickax." Anna and I walked over there and grabbed the dresses and boots. "there wouldn't happen to have been another woman who came through her, the queen perhaps?" Anna asked as we went to pay for our stuff. "the only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you three." he said. just as he finished a man walked in. "well you three and this fellow. Yoo hoo big summer blow out." The man walked over to Anna and said something though it was hard to understand because his mouth was covered, well difficult for everyone but the Doctor. "he wants the carrots that are behind you Anna." he said. "oh" Anna said nervously and got out of the way. "a real howler in July yeah? I wonder where it could be coming from." Oaken said. "the north mountain" said the man. as he picked up the pickax and the rope and set them with his stuff. "that will be 30." Oaken said. "what no 10!" said the mystery man. "30 you see this comes from our winter stock where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said "You want to talk about problems with supply and demand? I sell Ice for a living." the still unnamed man said. "oh that is a tough business to be in right now." Anna said then she saw man give her a somewhat angry look and said "I mean that's unfortunate." deciding to ignore Anna he turned back to Oaken "look 10 is all I got help a guy out." "OK ten will get you this and no more but I will throw in a trip to Oaken's Sauna. Yoo Hoo family." he said waving at the door "Yoo hoo" called back a family from inside the sauna. "_Have they really been there this whole time?_" I thought. The Doctor was about to intervene when Anna said "Now tell me one thing. what happened on the north mountain did it seem almost magical?" she asked. he finally pulled his scarf off his face and said "yes now stand aside while i deal with this crook." I realized that he had been the guy I saw in town who shared a carrot with his reindeer. Oaken looked hurt and said "what did you call me?" as he stood up to his full height. He then proceeded to throw the man out.

Oaken then came back and apologized to us. while he was trying to make it up to Anna I had an idea "Doctor he could lead us to Elsa" I told the doctor he instantly knew what was going on and said "well how about we get those things that young man was trying to get Anna never know when they might be useful." The Doctor said hoping Anna would get the Idea. Anna was able to figure it out and agreed so we paid for our stuff Anna and I changed into our warmer clothes, and we went outside.

we saw tracks leading to a nearby barn and knew that must be where the man was. when we got outside we heard him singing a song about how reindeer (or as he was saying reindeers) were better than people. and when he got to the part where his reindeer was supposed to be singing he would sing in the most ridiculous voice I had ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh. Anna then marched to the door and opened it. "nice duet." she said and scared him. "oh its just you three. what do you want?" he asked. "we want you to take us up the north mountain." Anna said. "yes that would be very helpful." the doctor put in. "sorry I don't take people places." the man said. "let me rephrase that." Anna said as she threw the pickax and rope that we had bought for him at him. "take us up the north mountain, please." she said. and he gave us a confused look. "look we know how to end this winter" I said. "Fine we leave at dawn." he said as he laid back down. "and you forgot the carrots for Sven." he said smugly. I happened to be holding these and chucked them at his face. Anna almost laughed "Sorry" she started to say then she stopped herself and said "I mean we leave now, right now." she tried to demand and we walked away.

After we got into the sled and Sven was hooked up to the front we took off toward the North mountain. I decided that it was about time I learned the name of this man who was taking us up the North Mountain. "I'm Christine by the way." I said "Oh yes how rude of us to not introduce ourselves. I guess that this version of me is rude." The Doctor said "and Not Ginger…." I heard him mutter to himself. I nudged the Doctor "oh yes that is off topic isn't it?Well anyway, I'm the Doctor." he said. "Princess Anna of Arendell." Anna said. "'I'm Kristoff." Kristoff then proceeded to tell Kristoff about how this winter had started and he got caught up on the fact that Anna got engaged to a man she had just meet. Anna got upset about that and started trying (and failing) to prove that it was true love."well what are you some sort of Love expert?" Anna asked him. "well no but I have friends who are." Kristoff said.

Then we heard something and came to a stop. Anna who hadn't heard it was still going on about the whole love experts thing thing. "be quiet." Kristoff said. "No I want to meet these so called Love Experts!" Anna said. "Anna you should really listen to him on this." the doctor said with a solemn look on his face. Anna then got the idea and listened. "What are those?" Anna asked. "wolves!" Kristoff said. "Run Sven" Kristoff yelled. as we were going along i was using my powers to make obstacles for the wolves whenever possible. though this would only work for so long and they weren't as good as they could have been because it was hard to concentrate with Anna and Kristoff yelling at each other. Then we came to a cliff "get ready to jump Sven!" Anna yelled. Kristoff turned and noticed the cliff and grabbed Anna and threw her on Sven "you don't tell him what to do." he said as he picked me up and threw with her the doctor nodded to Kristoff. "I do." he said as he cut the rope that attached seven to the sled. Sven jumped and made it across and the sled flew part of the way across and Kristoff and the doctor jumped off barely making it to the edge. Kristoff looked back and saw the wolves leaving and sighed then he looked down and saw his sled blow up. "awwww but I just paid it off." he said before he realized they had a bigger problem they were starting to fall. Thinking quickly i was able to use my powers to levitate them and save them. "whoa" Anna said as she looked at the sled. I'll replace your sled. and everything in it." she said "and i understand if you don't want to help us anymore." and we started to walk away and debating on what way to go. The doctor and i were about ready to teach Anna rock paper scissors so we could use that to decide when Kristoff said "hold up were coming." "really?! I mean sure I'll let you tag along." Anna said. and we continued on our way.


	4. Meeting Olaf

**Alright so this chapter was great fun to write because Olaf is My favorite and he finally got to join in the story! Please review and tell me what you think because reviews make me happy :) and happy is good.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still do not own Doctor Who, Frozen or any other franchise referenced in this story. only my OC.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine POV

As we walked up the north mountain we talked. Kristoff had become interested in my powers after i had saved him and the Doctor. so I told him about them and answered all the questions I could. It was a nice change from people who assumed that because you had powers you must be evil and try to kill you. "So what does your family think about this?" Kristoff asked. "they are a very powerful family that despise mutants, so lets just say I'm lucky all they did was disown me." I answered and Kristoff realized that was the wrong question to ask. "I'm sorry." he said. "don't be it's not your fault." I said. The Doctor looked at me with sad eyes. "why is this the first time I've heard this?" he asked. "It didn't come up and I don't like talking about it." I answered simply. "alright lets pick different subject." Anna said.

We then came to a place with beautiful willow trees that must have frozen really fast and had little bulbs along the leaves and there was a waterfall that had completely frozen. "Wow I didn't know winter could be this beautiful!" Anna said. "Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" we turned and saw a snowman walking over to us. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? "Brrrr...no go" the snowman said. "Am I right?" Anna screamed and kicked its head off and Kristoff caught it. "Hi!" the Snowman said when Krisroff looked at it. " Your creepy." Kristof said and he throw it at me. "I don't want it!" I said as I caught it with my powers and threw it at Kristoff. "Woh! Back at ya!" Kristoff said and threw it at Anna. While in mid air the Snowman said "please don't drop me." "common its just the head of a talking snowman." The doctor said like as if it was nothing. "NO!" Anna yelled. "Alright we got off to a bad start." the snowman said as its body started walking toward Anna. "Eww the body!" Anna said as she threw it's head back at its body. it's head ended up being upside down.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" the snowman said. "hang on I'll fix it" the doctor said and he turned the head so it was right side up. "oh thank you" the snowman said. "your welcome" the doctor replied as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning it. "now I'm perfect!" the Snowman said. "Well, almost." Anna said as she grabbed a Carrot. The snowman looked at me and said "It was like my whole life got turned upside down." then looked back at Anna who shoved a carrot into his head to make the nose but it went almost all the way through his head. "Wooh" the snowman said. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just…" Anna started. "Head rush" the snowman said. "are you okay?" I asked the snowman since I was now starting to like him. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." he said then he started grabbing the end of the carrot that was sticking out and said "It's like a little baby unicorn." and Anna pushed it back through so it was now the way she had wanted it to be. "What? Hey! Woh!" he said then he noticed his now bigger nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah." I smiled this little guys happiness was contagious. "Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf said as he held out his hands waiting for a response. "Olaf?" Anna said like as if the name had triggered a memory. "That's right Olaf!" Anna said. "And you are?" Olaf said trying to help her along. "oh… umm I'm Anna." "Hello I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Christine." the Doctor said. then Olaf whispered loudly to Anna "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" "that's Sven" Anna replied. "Uh-hu and who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked and I could not hold back my laughter "Sven." Anna answered. "Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." at this point the Doctor had started laughing as well.

When we finally managed to stop Anna was asking Olaf if he knew where Elsa was and if he could help us find her and he was answering her with "yeah why?" and Kristoff was trying to find out how his arm worked. "Stop it Sven! trying to concentrate here!" Olaf said as he slapped Kristoff with the hand he was playing with and took it from him. then went back to saying "yeah why?" And the Doctor and I burst out laughing again. "I'll tell you why. we need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff said. "Summer?" Olaf asked. "Mm-hmm" Anna answered. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf said. "Really I'm guessing you don't have much experience with Heat." Kristoff said. "Nope but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it will be like when summer does come." he then sighed and began to sing " Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer. Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together it just makes sense! Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I'll be a" we all waited for him to make the connection and realize what would happen but that didn't come instead he continued singing "happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam, Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer." "im gonna tell him" Kristoff Said with a baffled look on his face. "don't you dare!" Anna scolded him. "IN SUMMER!" olaf finished. "So, common Elsa's this way!" Olaf said as he started leaving. "let's go bring back summer!" he said excitedly. "we'll you heard him! Allons-Y!" The Doctor said and I laughed "we're coming." I said. I heard Kristoff say "somebodys gotta tell him!"


	5. Alliances, Reunions, and More Running

**Chapter 6 is now done. I cant believe that I'm actually really close to the end of this story. please review and let me know how you are liking the story and If there is anything I could do to make it better! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still do not and probably will never own Doctor Who or Frozen or anything else referenced in this story besides my OC.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third person POV

Hans was giving out cloaks to the people who needed them. If his plan was going to work he would need to make sure the people loved him. "Arendelle is indebted to you, your highness." A lady said as he handed her a cloak. "The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." he said. The Duke of Westleton then came over to him and reprimanded him for giving away Arendelle's traceable goods. Hans then threatened him with treason and the duke soon left.

Then Hans saw a man who was dressed strangely. like that other man who had stood up for the girl that supposedly had powers. He walked over to him and offered him a cloak. "I don't need a cloak. tell me do you hear the drums?" The man asked. "What drums?" Hans asked. "I can hear the constant drum beat. It won't stop!" he said. Hans was starting to think this man was crazy. "there are no drums sir." Hans said. The man changed the subject. your plan won't work you know. not with the doctor here." he said with a smile. "I don't know what you are talking about." Hans said trying to hide his shock. "you plan on taking over this kingdom. I can tell. But as long as the Doctor gets his way it will never happen." the Man said.

Hans quickly pulled the man somewhere more private. I don't know how you know of my plans or who this Doctor you speak of is but I can have you locked up if you intend to stop me." Hans said. "I do not wish to stop you. but I do want to destroy the Doctor. and I want some power if I help you with this problem." he said. "Who is this Doctor?" Hans asked. "He is a time-lord like me. he prefers to travel with a companion. I believe you have meet him, he is traveling with that princess you intend to marry so you can take the throne. I don't know much about his current companion but I can handle her afterall she should be much easier to defeat than the doctor will be." "fine you've got a deal Mr….." "Master." he said. "alright then Master if you help me I will give you some power in return." Hans said. (A/N after this it goes much like the movie does Hans finds Anna's Horse and goes out to look for her and the Duke sends his two men with him.)

Christine POV

We walked through a path that was covered in large icicles and I was glad that i could phase through objects. I would not want to run into one of these things without using my powers. "so how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna. "Oh I am gonna talk to my sister!" Anna said like as if there was no doubt that it would work. "That's it? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff asked. he then almost ran into an Icicle that barely touched his nose. "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked. "why would I be?" Anna asked. "this only happened because she was frightened." I pointed out. "Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf said as he walked backwards into an icicle. "Oh look at that I've been impaled." he said and then he laughed.

After we got Olaf put back together we continued walking until we came to a wall. "What now? " Anna asked "Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." kristoff said. "Says who?" Anna said as she was attempting to climb the mountain. "Guys I have an easier way." I said but they weren't listening to me. Kristoff was trying to talk Anna out of attempting to climb and Anna was telling him to quit distracting her. "please tell me I'm almost there. does the air seem a bit thin to you?" Anna said and she had barely made it three feet off the ground. "kristoff chuckled and went to go help Anna when Olaf came back from where ever he had went and said "Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." "Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch!" Anna said as she jumped off the wall and Kristoff caught her. "Thanks! that was like some sort of crazy trust exercise." Anna said as she walked toward the staircase.

As we approached the ice palace that Elsa had made I couldn't help but stare in Awe. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "Now that is ice! I might cry." Kristoff said. "Go ahead I won't judge." Anna said as she started up the staircase. Sven immediately tried to run up the stairs but couldn't make it. he was told by Kristoff to stay there and looked sad but Obeyed. "Wow I have never seen anything like this created by a human before." The Doctor said. "what do you mean 'created by a human'" Anna asked. "Oh he's not human." I explained. I remembered when he had told me that after we had defeated the Daleks at the school when we meet and now looking back on it wondered if the look on my face was anything like the look Anna and Kristoff were giving me now. "but you look human!" Kristoff exclaimed. "no you look Time-lord. we came first." the Doctor said.

Deciding not to question it further Anna walked to the door and held up her hand to knock but hesitated. "knock, just Knock." Olaf encouraged her. then he said to Kristoff "Do you think she knows how to knock?" and then Anna knocked and the door opened. "It opened. that's a first." Anna said. "you guys should probably wait here the last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna said. "But its a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said. "bye Sven." Olaf said as he walked toward the door. "You too Olaf." Anna said. "Me?" Olaf asked sounding upset. "Just give us a minute." Anna said as she walked in.

Olaf and Kristoff began to count and The Doctor and I started talking. eventually Olaf got to 60 and ran inside but we decided to give them a little bit longer. We eventually went inside and i got the feeling that something was wrong. "Doctor lets go find Elsa and Anna!" I said and he agreed and we started going up the stairs as fast as we could without slipping. we eventually found them and there was a mini blizzard in the room and Anna was trying to convince Elsa that everything would be fine and Elsa yelled "I CAN'T!" and lost struck Anna in the heart with her magic on accident. Kristoff then found us and ran to Anna's side. the Doctor and I soon joined them. "Anna are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." Anna said angrily. "who is this? wait it doesn't matter. Just… you have to go." Elsa said. "No Im not leaving without you!" Anna said. "Yes you are." Elsa said and she used her powers to create a giant snowman.

The snowman grabbed us, or at least most of us. I had managed to use my powers to avoid being grabbed by the giant snowman. "Stop!" it demanded. I ignored it and focused on Elsa. "Elsa listen to me you can learn to control your powers. I'm from the future where people like us are more common than they are now. we are mutants. People don't understand us so they fear us but we can show them they have nothing to fear. Elsa your powers are a part of you! you need to accept that. maybe once you stop fearing your powers you can control them!" I yelled hoping to get through to her. but it was only making things worse. "no go away!" she yelled. "alright but think about what I said." I answered and I stopped avoiding the giant snowman.

It took us outside and threw us down the stairs saying "go away." "Oi that was rude!" the doctor said while Anna ,made a snowball and said "It is not nice to throw people!" and was about to throw it at the giant snowman when kristoff stopped her. "Woh! Woh, woh! Feisty pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!" "Okay! alright I'm Okay." Anna said. "Just let the snowman be." he said to reinforce his point. "I'm calm." Anna said. "great." Kristof said as he let go of her arm. but the second he did she threw the snowball. "oh come on!" he said. and it hit it's target. The snowman turned around and roared. "see now you made it angry!" Kristoff said. "well here comes my favorite part!" the doctor said with a huge smile on his face. "Run!" "alright you guys go I'll distract him!" Olaf said. then his bottom half ran away. "wait not you guys!" Olaf yelled. As we ran Anna got an idea and went to a tree that was bent over with snow and moved it just enough so the snow flung off and knocked over the giant snowman. "Woah!" Kristoff said. "I got him!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to catch up. but we then came to a cliff. "It has to be at least a hundred foot drop!" I said. "It's two Hundred" Kristoff corrected. Kristoff then began tying the rope around each of us. "what's that for?" Anna asked as Kristoff started digging in the snow. "I'm digging a snow anchor." he answered. "Okay. What if we fall?" Anna asked. "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It will be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully." we then heard the Snowman coming. "Okay jump on the count of three." Kristoff said. Anna keep saying how ready she was and the Doctor and I were just as ready as she was. "One, Two…. Calm down" Kristoff started and a tree came flying toward us. "Tree!" Anna yelled and jumped. and the rope pulled the rest of us off but thankfully the rope caught our fall. "That happened!" kristoff said. and we started lowering ourselves down when Olaf fell past up. "Olaf!" Anna yelled. "Hang in there guys!" Olaf yeled to encourage us as he fell. "Go faster!" I yelled to Kristoff. but then the giant snowman grabbed the rope and started pulling us up (Causing Kristoff to hit his head on a rock) until we were at it's eye level. "Don't come back!" it roared at us. "We won't." Anna said as she grabbed Kristoff's knife and cut the rope and we fell and hit the snow.


	6. A Frozen Heart

**Yay so hear is the next chapter. please review. I enjoy reviews very much they make me happy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I still do not own Doctor who or Frozen or anything else I reference in my story. but I still do own My OC. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christine POV

"Hey, you were right! Just like a pillow." Anna said as she patted the snow around her. I stood up and started trying to brush the snow off of my as much as possible while the doctor checked to make sure he hadn't lost anything. "I can't feel my legs!" Olaf started screaming in panic while grabbing Kristoff's feet. "Those are my legs." Kristoff said as he sat up. "OH, hey do me a favor and grab my butt." he said as his bottom half walked by. After putting Olaf back together again Kristoff went and helped Anna out of the snow. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked Anna to which she replied "Thank you." "what kind of answer is that?" the Doctor said. I shrugged and shook my head. "How's your head?" Anna asked as she touched the spot that had bet hit. Kristoff flinched away in pain but tried to cover it "Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull." he said. I rolled my eyes while the doctor checked him with his sonic screwdriver and olaf said "I don't have a skull…. or bones." "well he has minimal damage considering that he hit his head on a rock. He will be fine." the Doctor said as he put his sonic screwdriver away. "So now what?" I said voicing what everyone had to of been thinking. "Now what?" Anna said in a way that made me second guess whether or not everyone had been thinking of that question. as she thought about it more she began to panic "Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and we…" But Kristoff stopped her " Hey don't worry about my ice business." he said then he seemed to notice something. "worry about your hair!" he said. "Kristoff I don't think that hair is something to be worrying about right now." I said. "I just fell off a cliff you should see your hair." Anna said. "No hes right, Anna your hair is turning white." The doctor said as he began to scan her. "It's because she struck you isn't it?" Kristoff said. "does it look bad?" Anna asked. Kristoff hesitated and then quickly said "No." Olaf caught his hesitation and held up his head to try to enter the conversation. "You hesitated." he said. "No, I-I didn't. Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on." "Where are we going?" I asked. "to see my friends." Kristoff said. "the love experts?" Anna asked. "Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said. "Oh this is exciting isn't it Christine? by the way does anyone want a banana?" The doctor said as he pulled a banana out of his pocket. "I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said. I started wondering who his friends could possibly be to be able to fix this. maybe they were also mutants! All I knew was that things were going to get even more exciting.

Elsa POV

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel." i said to myself as I paced around my ice palace. Had I really set off an eternal winter? And that girl, Christine I remembered her from the party. How did she have powers too? and how could she possibly be from the future? to do that one would have to be able to travel through time which was impossible. but if she was right then maybe there were more people like me in the world. It was all too much for me to take in at one time. I heard the walls begin to crack and looked around to see icicles growing from the wall. and I went back to trying to calm myself down.

Christine POV

as we walked along we got to a place that Elsa's powers hadn't affected as dramatically. Olaf was laying on Sven's back and looking up at the night sky. "Look Sven the Sky's awake" he said as he pointed to the northern lights in the sky. Anna and Kristoff were behind them and The doctor and I were following close enough to not lose them but far enough to give Anna and kristoff some space. I had been able to tell that they were starting to like each other and I definitely liked him better than Hans. Anna started to shiver and Kristoff noticed this. "Are you cold?" he asked."A little." Anna answered. Kristoff was about to put his arm around her but stopped and noticed a steam vent. "Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." Kristoff said and he lead her over to the steam vent. Anna held out her hands to try to warm up. and after a few seconds they started walking again. "his first solution would have worked better." I whispered to the Doctor. "yeah. I know he's not too bright is he?" the Doctor said a little too loud. "what are you talking about?" Kristoff asked. "well you. Obviously your first plan would have had a more constant heat source and therefore would have worked better." The doctor said. I glared at him. "Wait was that rude?" the Doctor asked. "yes. just a little." I said with a hint of sarcasm on the second part. "Oh Sorry.' the Doctor said.

Kristoff just ignored him after that and went back to talking to Anna. "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in." He said. "They did?" She asked. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well." Anna stopped him and put her hand on his arm. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." She said. "Okay then meet my family." Kristoff said as he stopped in a large group of rocks. "Are you sure that he didn't suffer some brain damage?" I whispered to The Doctor, who had put on some glasses and was now examining a near by rock. "There rocks." Anna said in utter disbelief. "He's Crazy." Olaf said. "I'll distract him while you guys run." Olaf said. Olaf walked over to a nearby rock and said "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" as he patted it. "Because I love you guys I insist that you run." he whispered to us. "I understand you're love experts! Wooh." he said to the rock again. then he looked at us and whispered "Why aren't you running?"

Anna got the hint and said. "Uh...okay. Well, we're gonna go" as she the Doctor and me by the arm and started to leave. "No, no, no! Anna, wait!" he yelled then the rocks started moving. and unrolled to reveal that they were little rock people. "Kristoff's home!" yelled one of the rock people and they all started celebrating and even got Olaf excited "Kristoff's home! Wait. Kristoff?" he said and I started laughing yet again. but the Doctor was more interested in the rock people. "what are they?" he said to no one in particular. "Trolls? They're trolls." Anna said. "Ah thank you Anna." the Doctor said. Anna's last statement got the trolls attention. "He's brought a girl!" the same troll who had announced the Kristoff was home said excitedly. and the Trolls proceeded to bring Anna to the center of the circle and threw her into Kristoff's arms. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said. "I'm not sure if im glad that were being ignored or not." I whispered to the Doctor. "what's the worst that could happen?" The Doctor asked. Soon the Trolls were singing a song about how Kristoff was a "Fixer upper" and how true love was the only way to fix a fixer upper and tried to marry Kristoff and Anna at the end. before the could say anything Anna fell and Kristoff caught her. The Doctor and I ran over to them as fast as we could. "she's as cold as ice." Kristoff said. as we got over there an elder troll rolled over to try to help. "There is strange magic here." he said. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said. "Come, come. Bring her here to me." Grand Pabbie said and The Doctor jumped down in the hole they were in and helped Kristoff get Anna over there. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Grand Pabbi said. "well can't you remove it?" I said hoping that the answer was yes though from the tone in his voice I could already guess the answer. "I cannot. I'm sorry. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbi said sadly. "OH I'M BRILLIANT!" The Doctor said "but first thing first we need to find a way to save Anna." He said. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said. "Hans." Anna said weakly. "Pull us out Sven." Kristoff said. Sven obeyed and pulled them out and on to his back. "or we can take the TARDIS." the doctor said while messing with his sonic screwdriver. "It will be faster plus we can't all fit on Sven." The doctor then made the TARDIS materialize in front of us. well lets get going!" I said as I went into the TARDIS. Kristoff followed us in and gasped as he walked in. "It's bigger on the inside!" he said. I looked at the Doctor and we smiled then I closed the door. "You might want to hold on to something." I said as i grabbed the railing. "Allons-y!" the doctor said as he started flying the TARDIS toward Arendelle.


	7. The Truth Revealed

**so this is going to be the second to last chapter. I could have probably made it the last but I decided that I wanted to make it two more chapters. Please review. Thank You :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is getting boring because I say the same thing every time... but I guess ill say it anyway. I do not own Frozen or Doctor Who. And I don't think I ever will. the only part of this story I own is my OC. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa POV

I had finally managed to calm down. Anna was safe and heading home I was all I needed to know. I was about to go relax when I heard a loud commotion outside of my Palace. I went to the door so I could see what was going on. and I saw A group of men fighting the giant snowman I had created as a guard. I noticed one of them spot me so i close the door. "The Queen." I heard him say to another man. I started heading toward the stairs hoping they wouldn't get past my guard. however they somehow managed to and started chasing me. I got to the room where i had confronted Anna just earlier today before I realized that I had nowhere to go now."we got her." said one the guards and they started attacking me and I defended myself. "No! Please!" I said hoping that they would listen. "Go around!" one of them commanded the other and they were ready to attack from two sides. "Stay away!" I said trying to get them to leave still. they wouldn't back off so I decided to really fight back. I managed to get one of them pinned to the wall with ice spikes and was about to shove the other off the balcony with my powers when Hans came in. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he yelled. and then I realized that he was right. so I stopped. I didn't notice the guard aim his crossbow at me until Hans managed to point it up at last second causing it to hit the chandelier that i was standing under. I almost managed to get away but it knocked me over and everything went black.

Christine POV

We walked out of the TARDIS and were just outside Arendelle. "That was fast." Kristoff said. "well technically its been about 25 minutes I kinda got the time off a bit. but it still is faster than running all the way here." The Doctor said. "Hurry Kristoff we need to get her to the castle!" I said. "Right!" Kristoff said getting over his shock. "Common Sven!" he said as he jumped on the reindeer's back. Olaf jumped on but soon fell off once they got going. "Meet you at guys at the castle!" he said as he slid away. "Stay out of sight Olaf." Kristoff warned. "Okay" Olaf replied. "Hello." I heard him say and then a woman screamed "It's alive!"

"lets go to the Castle!" I said to the Doctor and we started running. when we got there we saw Kristoff standing at the gate. "Is Anna okay?" I asked. "she's fine she's in the castle with her true love." Kristoff said. "Well I don't trust Hans so Im going in there." I said. "but we need to find Elsa I know how she can thaw everything." the Doctor said. "I want to make sure Anna is alright first." I said. The Doctor thought about this for a minute then said "alright I'm coming with you though." The Doctor said. "how are you going to get inside though?" Kristoff said. then he thought about it. "oh never mind." "are you coming?" I asked kristoff. "no." Kristoff said. "she's with her true love she doesn't need me there." then he started leaving before we could argue. "well Allons-y" the Doctor said as he took my arm and we walked through the gate.

we went through the castle looking for Anna. "why is she so hard to find?" I asked as I came back through the door of yet another room. "before the Doctor could say anything someone said "well i was supposed to be informed when you got here. how did you get in without anyone letting you in. I know your sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood." we turned and saw a person with short blond hair who obviously wasn't from this time period. then i recognized him. "Doctor isn't that Harold Saxon?" I asked. "That is the name I went by, yes." he replied. "but I prefer the Master." I looked at the Doctor and could tell that this was going to be a problem from the look on his face. "Well then 'Master' I don't suppose you're going to just let us keep looking for Anna then are you?" I said. "Wow Doctor this ones is quick." The Master said while laughing. I smiled "Good thing you won't be able to stop me" I said. "I think you are underestimating me." The Master said. "maybe. lets find out shall we?" I challenged. I took off running toward the nearest door and the master got in the way ready to stop me. that was exactly what I wanted him to do. I jumped and grabbed his feet while phasing through the floor let go when he was to his waist and came back up on the other side.(like what Kitty did to Juggernaut in the last stand) "still think I underestimated you?" I asked. The Master was in shock much like the Doctor had been when he found out. "How did you do that?"

I chose to ignore the masters question and started to leave when the Doctor yelled "Christine look out!" I Phased through the Laser The master had managed to shoot at me and turned around to face him again. "You're lucky the Doctor was here, next time I'll make sure you aren't as lucky." he said with a smirk and revealed a watch like thing around his wrist and he disappeared. The Doctor ran over to me to check on me. "I'm alright. we need to get going!" I said. "Fine but be careful!" The Doctor said. "I will." I replied and we started looking for Anna again.

As we were walking down a hallway I heard Olaf "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." "Anna?" I said and quickly came into the room. "what happened?" The Doctor asked. "Hans only wanted to marry me so he could become king, he didn't really love me." Anna said sadly. "well then we just need to find some other act of true love to save you then! Just like Olaf said." I said as I started racking my brain for a solution. "I don't even know what love is." Anna said. "That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Olaf said. "Kristoff loves me?" Anna said not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf said then the Doctor noticed something "Olaf your melting!" he said "Some people are worth melting for." he said to Anna. then he tried to stop himself from melting. "Just maybe not right this second!" he said.

Then a window blew open. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf said and he ran over to the window and was about to close the it when he said "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." Olaf grabbed a icicle and bit the end off of it so he could use it as a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." He said. "_Finally something good is happening!_" I thought as I ran over to the window. "They...they are?" Anna asked. "Wow, he's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf said. "Olaf help me get Anna up please." The Doctor said. "No she needs to stay by the fire and keep warm." Olaf said. "I need to get to Kristoff." Anna said. "Why?" Olaf asked. Then It hit him. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!" Olaf said excitedly. "get her over here!" I said. "I can get her outside faster." they came over to me and I got Anna "Okay if you want to come with us you need to have physical contact with me while we are going through the wall. if you lose that contact you could die." I said. The Doctor and Olaf nodded and grabbed on to me and we walked through the wall just before giant Icicles started to form inside.


	8. The Great Thaw

**Alright here's the last chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed the story. I will be continuing the series though I haven't decided where they are going next yet. I will look at my list of places I want them to go and decide. please Review and let me know if you have any ideas that you think will help improve my story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still do not own Frozen, Doctor Who or any other franchise i referenced in this story only my OC. so with that said I speak in the words of the doctor ALLONS-Y!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa POV

I woke up in a cell in Arendelle and made my way over to the window. I saw that Anna was right. everything was frozen. "Oh, no. What have I done?" I said. And then I heard the door open and looked to see Hans enter the cell. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked Hans . "I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans answered. that was not a good enough answer for me. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." I said knowing that Anna might listen to me. "Anna has not returned." I then began to worry about Anna. What if she had froze to death because of me? "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please." Hans said. "Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go" I pleaded. it seemed that it would have worked if he could have done that on his own because he said. "I will do what I can." and left. After a while of waiting I realized the chains they had used on my hands were freezing. maybe I could break them. then I heard some guards at the door. "Hurry Up! She's dangerous. Move quickly." one of them said. "Be careful." a second guard said. but before they could open the door I had froze it shut with my powers. "It won't open!" a third guard said followed by a fourth guard who said "It's frozen shut!" by the time they had gotten in I had already escaped and started running across the fjord while creating a blizzard. I had to get away. It wasn't long before I realized that Hans was following me. "Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans yelled to me through the blizzard. "Just take care of my sister." I said. I didn't care about anything anymore as long as my sister was alright. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans said. "No." I said. I knew where this was going but I didn't want to hear it. "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned sister is dead...because of you." Hans said. I had killed my only person I still really cared about was dead because of me. "No." I said again as i dropped to my knees and the blizzard stopped.

Christine POV.

We went as fast as we could through the blizzard "Kristoff!" Anna yelled as loud as she could and the Doctor and I were also yelling trying to find him. then we heard him yell "Anna!" and they continued yelling to each other so they could work their way over to each other when the Blizzard stopped and we saw Kristoff. Kristoff started running to Anna and she was about to go to him when something caught her attention and she turned and looked. I looked in the direction that she had looked and saw Elsa on her knees and Hans coming toward her with his sword drawn."Elsa?" Anna said in confusion She looked back at Kristoff who was still running to her and then turned back to Elsa and ran over to block Hans' strike "No!" she yelled as she held up her hand just as she turned to solid Ice and broke Hans' sword. "Anna!" I yelled and Elsa turned to look. "Anna!" she said with her voice full of worry. "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." Elsa said as she touched Anna's face. And then she began to hug Anna and weep. "Anna?" Olaf said as he walked over there. Sven then came up behind Kristoff and we all started.

Then something none of us were expecting happened. Anna began to unfreeze. "Well would you look at that!" the Doctor said "Anna?" Elsa said in confusion as she looked at Anna. they then hugged each other tightly. "oh Elsa." Anna said. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked. "I love you." Anna explained. then Olaf's face lit up. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He said. "yes of course." The Doctor said and he was about to say something to Elsa when she said "Love will thaw... Love. Of course." And she smiled at Anna. "Elsa?" Anna asked. "Love." Elsa said again and she raised her hands.

All the Ice and snow began to disappear and it became warm again and a boat rose underneath us."this boat is quite convenient don't you think Doctor?" I asked and he laughed and agreed. "I knew you could do it." Anna said excitedly. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last." Olaf said as he began to melt. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa said as she created a little snow cloud above him and rebuilt him with her powers. "Haa, my own personal flurry!" Olaf said and laughed with Joy. then Hans stood up. Kristoff was about to go take care of him when Anna stopped him and walked over there herself. "Anna? But she froze your heart." Hans said in confusion. "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said then she turned around as if to walk away but instead turned back around and punched Hans in the face knocking him off the boat. Elsa came over to Anna and they Hugged again but I saw Anna smile at Kristoff over Elsa's shoulder.

Later we were at the docks and they were loading Hans onto a ship to return him to the southern Isles. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." said the person who had thrown him in the cell. "Arendelle Thanks you My lord." Kai said. and the duke of the weasels came escorted by some guards. "This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." He said and the Doctor began to get mad at him. "Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?" The duke said. "Look I'm already mad at you so i suggest you shut your mouth before you say anything stupid and make it worse. " The Doctor said. "This man is threatening me! I Demand the queen!" The Duke said. "Oh, I have a message from the Queen." he then took out a scroll and began to read form it. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." he said as the Duke looked over his shoulder to make sure he was reading it right. "Weselton! It's Weselton!" He yelled as the guards dragged him on the ship. "Good thing he's gone I don't know how much longer I could have stood him." I said to the Doctor. "Yeah I know. Definitely planning on staying away from him in the future." The Doctor said. "Oh Anna wanted us to come to the Castle!" I said. "really?" the Doctor said. "yeah. Race you there." I said. "Your on but no powers!" The Doctor said and we took off running.

"Cheater!" I yelled playfully at the Doctor. "what? it's not my fault that all that stuff happened to fall in your way." The Doctor said. "It is when you're the one who knocked it over." I pointed out as we walked in the gates. We saw a group of people in the courtyard and Anna and Elsa were in the center. Anna waved to us then nodded to Elsa. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked everyone and they all cheered. Elsa then used her powers to create an ice rink and made it snow over the courtyard and everyone began skating. "Common!" I said to the doctor and we began skating over toward Elsa and Anna. "I like the Open gates." Anna said. "We are never closing them again." Elsa said then she turned Anna's boots into ice skates. "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate…" Anna said. "Come on, you can do it!" Elsa said as she pulled Anna. And we began to Skate. After the skating was done we tracked down Elsa and Anna and talked to them for a while. "well it was fun but I'm afraid we must be going. we've got places to go, people to meet and planets to save." The Doctor said. "Are you sure?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Sorry Anna." I said. "alright but you better come back!" Elsa warned. "Alright if there is any possible chance to come back we will." I Promised. we said our goodbyes and returned to the TARDIS. "So where to next?" The Doctor asked. "I kinda like not knowing." I Answered. "Alright so next stop where ever the TARDIS takes us!" The Doctor said and then we took off ready for our next adventure.


End file.
